Arthur, Arthur!
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Team Possible must rid themselves of an author who likes to put himself in the story.


Arthur, Arthur! 

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

This is a story about Arthur Storey, the unsung member of Team Possible.

"Psst, Ron!" hissed Kim. "It's a Mary Sue!"

"I thought his name was Arthur Story," whispered Ron.

Arthur wore matching mission clothes and he always had Kim and Ron's back.

"No," said Kim, speaking softly in Ron's ear. "It's one of those characters that's based on the author. It's his way of putting himself into the action!"

"Ahh man!" moaned Ron as Kim shushed him. Ron then whispered furiously at Kim. "That tanks! Every story with a writer putting themselves in it bites hard!"

"Yeh-yeh-sucks," agreed Rufus.

Even Kim had to admit that Team Possible would not be the same without Art.

"I know," hissed Kim shooting Arthur at dirty look. "If only we could do something!"

Ron thought about it, then whispered into Kim's ear. "I got it! Let's totally mess with his head!"

Arthur recently got a job at Bueno Nacho.

Kim smiled devilishly. "What did you have in mind?"

Arthur had a cat that was even smarter than Rufus.

"Hey!" chirped Rufus indignantly.

"Just follow my lead KP," winked Ron as he strolled over to Arthur, his best friend since before Pre-K. "Art, old chum," said Ron as he cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice, which now sounded almost deafening after all the whispering. "That was really brave of you."

"Yeah," said Kim, trying to stifle a giggle. "You were awesome."

Ya-Yeah," chirped Rufus with false warmth. "Brave-brave."

"It was nothing any of us wouldn't have done," said Arthur modestly. "You know how dangerous our missions get."

"Oh, I'm not talking about any missions, Art," said Ron mischievously. "I'm talking about how you came out of the closet."

"What?" said Arthur Storey, in disbelief. "What closet?" Rufus burst out laughing and rolled helplessly on the ground in mirth. Kim put her hand over her mouth and silently chuckled.

"I'm talking about how you admitted to the entire school that you're a homosexual," said Ron, punching Arthur on the shoulder. "That took real guts, my friend!"

"I'm not a homosexual!" growled Art defensively.

"Now Art!" said Kim, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. "Don't deny who you are! We're with ya all the way, and—and support your new lifestyle!" Kimberly put her hand over her mouth to arrest a fit of giggles.

"What are you talking about?" shrieked Arthur, his face pale.

"Hey don't sweat it, Arty old buddy," said Ron supportively. "Now Team Possible is even more politically correct than before. Kim's female, I'm Jewish, Wade's Afro-American, and Rufus is a nudist."

"That's right!" chirped Rufus, who then made a noise that sounded vaguely like "Bare-it-all-baby!"

"But, you, Arthur Storey, is the first officially homosexual member of the team." Announced Ron. "Taking the Disney Channel into the 21st century. I gotta give you your props for that bro."

"You just made it up!" snarled Art, pointing his finger and Ron.

"What are you talking about?" said Kim innocently. "We're the good guys. We would never say that about our best friend since Pre-K, Arthur Storey…"

"Yeah," added Ron. "Now if someone like Bonnie was spreading those rumors, that would be different…"

"That's it!" cried Art desperately. "Bonnie made it up! She's spreading rumors about me!"

"Really?" said Kim with mock innocence. "Then why did you announce your sexual orientation to the entire cafeteria?"

"Drakken affected me with some weird invention," exclaimed Arthur. "He's trying to break up the team!"

"We couldn't possibly let him do that could we Kim?" said Ron, looking sneakily into Kim's eyes.

"No, not at all…" replied Kim, meeting Ron's gaze. "…after all what would the team be without good old Arthur Storey?"

"Knock it off!" snapped Art. "You both know you've never seen me before!"

"But Art," murmured Ron. "You've been my best friend since before Pre-K…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Arthur as he left testily, muttering under his breath about death fics.

Kim, Ron and Rufus broke out in a fit of laughing. "What-what about your smart cat, Art?" shouted Kim as Arthur Storey walked out in a huff. "Do you want me to feed him for you? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kim rolled on the ground clutching her stomach in laughter.

"Eeheehee," giggled Rufus.

"Way to go Ron!" Kim high-fived her sidekick. "That got rid of him in a hurry."

"Yeah, KP," snickered Ron. "That's really gonna bite us on the butt if the next one really _is_ gay!"

"Well have to make up something else," said Kim. "Maybe we could say the next Mary Sue is a pedophile." They both broke out in laughter again. Rufus' laughter sounded like Bart Simpson inhaling helium.

"If only writers would stop putting themselves in their fan fiction stories," said Ron, sobering up.

"Yeah," agreed Kim, who then suddenly addressed her fans. "If any of you are contributors of fan fiction, please don't put yourself into your stories."

"That's right," said Ron joining in. "Nobody wants to read about _you_. Folks want to read about the characters in their favorite shows."

"Uh-HUH!" nodded Rufus with conviction.

"Rude much?" admonished Kim. "But, yeah, he's right. Fan fiction should be about the characters established on the shows, books, or movies. I'm sorry, but that's why people read fan fiction." Kim smiled sweetly, "and no sneaking in a homemade character that is really you in disguise either, okay?" She winked conspiratorially at the readers. "We can tell."

"Oh yeah," added Ron. "While you're at it try to keep us in character too. Sometimes I can't even recognize the people with our names…"

"Yeah!" squeaked Rufus, shaking one of his front paws like a fist.

"That's not what this story is about Ron," said Kim grabbing his arm. "One lesson at a time, 'kay?"

"And what's with all the Kigo stories?" whined Ron. "I mean, fun's fun, BUT THE RON-MAN NEEDS SOME LOVIN' all right?"

"Come on, Ron-man, lets get out of here before the entire website flames us!" snapped Kim, dragging Ron away by the arm.

"Ooh! Ooh!" cried Ron, jumping up and down as he struggled to speak to the readers. "It's okay to have us act out-of-character if female members of the cast want to go out with me!"

"C'mon, Ron," Kim continued to pull Ron away. "Knock it off! Let's go."

"Bonnie could ask me out!" shouted Ron at the readers. "Or Shego! Or …"

"…Dee En Amy?" quipped Kim.

"Ewwww!" Shuddered Ron. "Sick and wrong, Kay Pee! Sick and wrong!"

END


End file.
